1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means for igniting the combustion chamber of a piston in an internal combustion engine. The present invention specifically relates to catalytic combustion igniters which simultaneously induce combustion and catalytic conversion of exhaust gases, using reactive metals applied both to a negative cathode of the igniter and to a surface spaced apart from the cathode, using steam injected into the combustion chamber.
The present invention embodies energy enhancement synergistically utilizing a bicatalytic igniter, converter and processor in an environment requiring water in stoichiometric ratio, resulting in energy enhancement preferably for, but not limited to, internal combustion, and specifically relates to an energy enhancement concept which simultaneously combines catalytic principles to produce a synergistic result of energy enhancement. The mechanisms involved are pyrolysis, dehydrogenation, dissociation of water and hydrocarbons, polymerization, i.e., cracking of small chain hydrocarbons, resulting in greater utilization of very lean fuel-air mixtures and/or producing additional fuel for regeneration.
The invention specifically relates to a concept which synergistically combines reprocessing of fuel, achieving energy enhancement while minimizing the environmentally harmful by-products of combustion, thus greatly reducing these levels, with obvious benefits, by treating the gases at the source without any external constraints. The end result is more miles per gallon and less dependence on foreign oil.
The concept is applicable in a vast array of present and future applications of enhanced energy devices. The distinct application to be described is one of a vast number of uses that may utilize this method of energy enhancement.
The present invention relates generally to means for the processing, converting and enhancement of the energy resulting from the ignition of available products in the combustion chamber in an internal combustion or other type of engine. The present invention specifically relates to catalytic combustion igniters which simultaneously induce synergistic process which result in energy enhancement and catalytic conversion of exhaust gases.
2. Prior Art
Conventional internal combustion engines fueled by hydrocarbon fuels, such as gasoline-powered automobile engines, usually have plural combustion cylinders each provided with a combustion ignition device such as a spark plug. The plug typically includes two spaced-apart, polarized conductive electrodes, also known as a positive anode and a negative cathode, to which a voltage is applied. The electrodes are ordinarily spaced by about 0.040 inches. When the voltage is applied, a spark jumps the gap between the electrodes in the combustion chamber and igniting combustion. The combustion efficiency and the cleanliness of exhaust products of engines using such plugs is highly dependent on the quality of spark produced by the plug. A weak spark will result in incomplete combustion in the combustion chamber, causing exhaustion of uncombusted fuel and accumulation of combustion byproducts on the plug cathodes. In contrast, a strong spark induces complete combustion and thereby reduces exhaust emissions. Another disadvantage of prior art spark plugs is that long use tends to cause wear on the electrodes, increasing the distance or "spark gap" between the electrodes. If the spark gap becomes to large, more voltage and current is required to produce a spark, and the spark also becomes weaker.
As is known in the art, electrical charge density is inversely related, for a given voltage and current, to the surface area of a conductor. Thus, given a constant voltage and current, the charge density of a small-diameter wire is far greater than that of a large-diameter wire, and therefore generates a relatively weak spark for the applied voltage. Also, the massive electrodes cool the flame front. A thin electrode effectively couples flame front and fuel air mixture. Unfortunately, most conventional spark plugs use electrodes of relatively large diameter and surface area, and therefore generate a relatively weak spark for the applied voltage.
Moreover, regardless of the ignition and combustion efficiency of prior art spark plugs, a minute quantity of uncombusted fuel is exhausted from the engine. This uncombusted fuel, combined with the products of combustion, is a major source of undesirable air pollution. Consequently, engine designers have sought means to eliminate or neutralize combustion products and uncombusted fuel after these gases leave the engine but before exhaustion into the ambient atmosphere.
One way to process exhaust gases is to use a catalytic converter interposed between the engine exhaust manifold and the tailpipe or ambient atmosphere. In a catalytic converter, as is known in the art, reactive noble metals such as platinum coat a metal filtering device placed in contact with exhaust gases as the gases are exhausted from the engine. The reactive metals catalyze exhaust products into more benign exhaust products which are discharged into the atmosphere. However, catalytic converters are quite expensive and not particularly efficient.
Prior inventors have attempted to harness the catalytic effect of platinum in various means. For example, a "Platinum Fuelsaver" device is known which injects minute quantities of platinum into the combustion chamber to induce combustion of uncombusted fuel. This method of direct injection of catalyst is also shown in Japanese Kokai No. 54-158519 (Ishiguro), which employs a catalyst chamber 3 filled with catalyst 31 proximate a spark plug. However, this method requires frequent replenishment of the platinum supply, involves considerable modification of a stock spark plug, and is not particularly efficient.
Thus, the prior art appears deficient in failing to provide a combustion igniter for internal combustion engines which overcomes the disadvantages discussed above. Therefore, motorists and those skilled in the art of internal combustion engine design would find useful an improved combustion igniter which overcomes the deficiencies of prior art igniters and spark plugs by providing superior ignition efficiency. Moreover, those skilled in the art would find desirable a combustion igniter capable of achieving partial catalytic conversion of combustion exhaust gases in the combustion chamber, using the same materials used to achieve improved spark efficiency.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a combustion igniter for internal combustion engines which produces an efficient ignition spark having a high charge density.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combustion igniter for internal combustion engines which suffers no degradation in spark gap size after extended periods of use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a combustion igniter for internal combustion engines which accomplishes partial catalytic conversion in the combustion chamber.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combustion igniter for internal combustion engines which accomplishes partial catalytic conversion in the combustion chamber using catalysts bonded to a cathode of the combustion igniter.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a combustion igniter for internal combustion engines which is easily manufactured at low cost.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a combustion igniter for internal combustion engines which is easily retrofitted to existing engines. A principal object is to synergistically combine and utilize the bicatalytic igniter, processor and converter in an environment requirement steam, in a stoichiometric ratio, resulting in energy enhancement.